A home cleaning robot comprising a platform in combination with a cleaning implement, for example a non-woven electrostatic cloth, and a motive force to autonomously move the platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,955 to Bartsch et al. The robot moves randomly about a surface while cleaning the surface with the cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,515 to Kirkpatrick et al. describes a similar device with a surface treating sheet and also includes a chamber for storing fluid that is applied to the surface through the surface treating means. Another robotic floor cleaner disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0002751 to Fisher utilizes disposable cleaning sheets, such as dust cloths, engaged with several sheet holder receptacles on a compliant pad. The robotic floor cleaner further comprises an appendage that can have several functions, including a sheet holder or a fluid dispenser. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,150 to Wallach et al. discloses a mobile robot that mops a surface by pressing a damp towel, which is mounted to the body of the robot, against the ground as the robot moves back and forth. One limitation of these types of robot cleaners is that larger debris is pushed in front of the robot without being picked up. Another limitation is that the larger debris tends to clog or bind the cloth, thus reducing the useful life of the cloth. A further limitation is that this type of cleaner does not have the capacity to pretreat and agitate stubborn sticky stains, especially from hard surfaces.
An automatic robotic vacuum cleaner integrating a drive system, a sensing systems, and a control system with a microprocessor is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0060928. Examples of commercially available robotic vacuum cleaners include the Roomba vacuum cleaner from iRobot, the Karcher RoboVac, the Robo Vac from Eureka, the Electrolux Trilobite, and the LG Electronics Robot King. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,844 to Jones discloses an obstacle detection system for a robot that is said to dust, mop, vacuum, and/or sweep a surface such as a floor. One limitation of such automatic robotic vacuum cleaners is that fine or embedded debris, such as liquid stains, cannot effectively be removed by a dry vacuum system alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,206 to Judson discloses a remote-controlled vacuum cleaner that is operable in an automatic mode and has a mister for distributing cleaning solution or water onto the surface to loosen debris during movement of the vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,592 to Hiratsuka discloses a cleaning robot having rotary brushes and a squeegee to collect soiled water and dust for removal by suction. Further examples of robotic cleaners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,672 to Betker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,775 to Mizuno et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,246 to Jacobs, which all disclose devices that comprise some type of fluid dispensing system, agitation system, and vacuum/fluid collection system.